


Golden

by Optional_Orders



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optional_Orders/pseuds/Optional_Orders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of SHIELD, Bucky Barnes has a new mission: his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my third Stucky fic. I was inspired by Always Gold by Radical Face. Really hope you enjoy this. Comments are highly welcomed. Enjoy!
> 
> -Orders

The moment they met, they knew that they weren’t similar in most ways. Bucky Barnes was the statue situated on a top of a mountain, able to be viewed by the entire world. Steve Rogers was the small clump of dust at the bottom of the statue. Barnes was firm. Rogers was weak. Yet they were the perfect duo.

Bucky knew Steve as the weak boy who came back home with bruises on his small body. Steve was the boy who still went back to the ring, clenched his fists, and stood firmly on the ground yet he knew that he would fall. Now, he was somebody that never got tired of fighting, whose sweat never dripped, and whose muscles never strained. Steve has always been golden. He was radiant like the sun in his past and what is to come.

Steve Rogers knew Bucky as the boy who possessed a smile that melted hearts. Now, the smile was erased. Bucky Barnes was the one who was an open door, welcoming anybody who amused him and closing the door instantly on somebody who he didn’t like. Now, his door was always closed, only opening when forced to. Bucky wanted to be silver. He searched for redemption.

In Steve’s mind, memories of Bucky remained, locked in a room, ready to be used for one final time.

Bucky? He forgot Steve. Forced to forget everything, his mind was a void, empty and not a single memory of the past remained. Only death. Only numbers. Only winter. Only metal.

Bucky wanted something else in his mind. He wanted the past. He wanted to see the golden life he once lived.

* * *

The Winter Soldier roamed around Brooklyn, heading towards places that felt significant on his past life. There was a small wound on his chin due to an accident while he was shaving his face. He trimmed his hair a bit but made sure that it was uneven. The soldier didn’t want any attention from SHIELD or from the Captain who would clearly recognize Bucky’s hairstyle and who was so desperate to get him back. He kept his prosthetic arm hidden under a green hoodie to keep people glaring at him.

He looked around, watching the world change. Feet shuffled around and arms bumped into him. Occasionally, coffee would spill on the concrete floor. Large signs directing people to the nearest fast food restaurant or pizza place lured people to their desires. Billboards with tarpaulins of fashion products and residential areas were giants to us ants. Cars zoomed through the streets, horns honking and drivers yelling at cars that drove them mad.

Brooklyn was not the Brooklyn Bucky knew.

Gushes of wind blew past his face, making his hair fly back. It was the coldest winter Brooklyn experienced. People had layered their clothes. Yet Bucky was simply wearing pants, a hoodie, and a short-sleeved shirt. People around him shivered while Bucky didn’t mind. Being kept frozen during most of his lifetime made the wind feel like a rare breeze in a warm summer day.

There was a skyscraper that touched the sky. People gazed at it with awe. A bright blue sign shone. ‘Avengers’, it read. It was the Avengers Tower. It was the Captain’s home.

Bucky had to blink twice to clear his thoughts of the Captain. Who was Captain America anyway? Who was that man that he saved from drowning? As much as he wanted to remember, Captain America was always Captain America. Nothing else but a threat.

But why did he save him? All he remembered that before the Captain fell was three words.

_You’re my friend._

Friend. That seemed impossible. Bucky had no memories of him with people he cared of.

He stood still as he stared at the tower. He imagined the Captain relaxing after the fight in D.C. He imagined the Captain walking around in circles, trying to find where Bucky was. He thought of the Captain looking for ways to bring Bucky back to him. He thought of the Captain. He thought of his 'friend.'

Bucky Barnes wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know how it all started. He wanted to know why he was ordered to kill the Captain. He was waiting for a sign. A spark.

The Sergeant knew where to go.

The very beginning.


End file.
